TEACH!
by A Flightless Crow
Summary: AU!Midousuji as a kindergarten teacher... How did he even get in this job anyway? (I'm so sorry this had to be done.)


In a certain classroom full of children, there was this teacher. He was just taking care of some kindergarten students, but when you think about it, how did he get accepted as a teacher in the first place? His very presence scared the children. He even killed bugs by lashing out his elastic tongue, which was… Weird; and it was unacceptable for innocent people to see.

Yet Akira Midousuji didn't care a bit, he simply wanted to teach these brats some discipline (As his minions…). The kids were crying though, which pissed him off really bad. (Who wouldn't cry after being insulted so much?!)

_Disgusting._ He thought.

"Listen, you gross brats," demanded the teacher. "Midousuji-sensei will sing a song for you all!" he exclaimed, then showed a wide, creepy grin.

The children paused and looked at their teacher with watery eyes. Some of them screamed at the sight of him jeering, to a result that the teacher just shut his mouth tight in utter antipathy towards them.

"I'm sure you gross brats have heard of this song." He added, and then tilted his head at an awkward angle. "All of you shall sing along with me."

And just like that, four of the students ran out of the classroom, which Akira ignored anyway. Others stopped crying, but were trembling in fear. Midousuji grabbed his laptop from the teacher's table that just was ten centimeters away from him. He then clicked on a file that started to play an uncomplicated piano instrumental of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"Follow my lead." He instructed, after that he started singing his favorite children's song.

Let's be honest, the teacher had potential with his voice. The thing was that he should stop making clacking noises with his teeth, having a dictator-like attitude, and a lot more that shouldn't be named. Once again, some students dashed out of the classroom, because they thought that their teacher was going to devour them all anytime soon. The ones who remained sang with him, as they can hear that Midousuji's voice is actually… good. After all, he's voiced by Yus- ah anyway.

As he crooned the last line of the song (Wait, he can _croon_?!), he clapped and clapped.

"Congratulations," expressed Akira with glee. "You all are my small fries now."

Knowingly, the children's vocabulary wasn't that developed, they thought he said French fries. Similar to the other children that ran out earlier, they were under the impression that their teacher sees them as food. French fries are actually great, but they're too oily and make people obese. Well, these poor kids thought they were only foodstock to their teacher's bulging eyes, so they absconded out of the classroom (Even though I used that word they didn't escape secretly okay? OKAY?). And just like that, only two students remained. Their eyes glittered with mere admiration.

"What a day." The teacher sighed as he lay casually on the cold hard floor. His limbs wobbled like dropped noodles, or trying to make a new swimming technique. Who knows, it was him after all.

"Midousuji-sensei!" a kid with braces called, (Oh wait, kids nowadays get braces too?). "You were amazing!"

"Right. It was wonderful!" the other one added while smiling.

They both looked at their teacher curiously, like he was some sort of rare lizard or something.

"You two _really_ think so?" the teacher asked, to confirm what he had heard.

"Yes!" the pair said in unison.

"What are your names?" Midousuji asked, since he didn't really bother to remember their names on the student list. And additionally, he even made a count off earlier but still didn't care taking note of their faces nonetheless.

"Nobuyuki Mizuta!" the braces exclaimed.

"Koutarou Ishigaki." said the other.

They grinned at each other, although they only met today.

Yes, this was actually the first day of Midousuji as a teacher, and yet it immediately ended up in failure.

"Gross." The teacher commented. He was somehow touched that only two students were left.

They hugged him and giggled. "You were great, sensei!"


End file.
